


my daughter likes yours

by chalantss



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, nothing too serious, their daughters like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalantss/pseuds/chalantss
Summary: "They are being quite biguous, aren't they?"/ or, the west's and grayson's daughters like each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first yj fic. lol. anyway, i don't know where this idea came from? i like the idea of the zatanna and dick's kid(s) liking wally and artemis's. that was literally all of my inspiration. i hope you all enjoy though.

 

"Wally, what are you doing here at eight in the morning?" Zatanna asks, moving aside so he could step in. She notices Iris behind him and frowns. "Iris? Wally, what happened?"

Wally ushes his youngest daughter inside and smiles guiltily at her. "Sorry. The girls have gotten mad at me. I was booted from the house,"

It was true. Artemis and Wally had been very lucky to twins on their first try, Daisy and Grace. They were elated and couldn't believe it. Even though the non-stop crying nights, they loved watching the two of them go from small infants to screaming teens. The two of them were identical, only Daisy had her mother's hair while Grace had his.

Then, one year later, there was Ruby, named after her red hair and gray eyes. She was the only child who wasn't a meta; not that she minds much since she could easily get pity from her parents.

Finally, another year later, Iris was born; named her after his favorite aunt. She was too a speedster, like her twin sisters. She's truly his only daughter who held all of his genes.

In his year of raising them all, it's become quite the challenge. He's in the middle of everything. Whether it's Artemis glaring at him for not taking her side or the twins claiming that he loves one more than the other.

Ruby and Iris? They got along great and were usually his 'fall asleep on his shoulders while watching a movie' buddies. Those two were the closest thing he'd get to a perfect family day. Maybe Grace on a good day.

Only, today, no one was calm and collected. First, Artemis was scolding Daisy for not checking in after coming in after twelve. To get the attention off of her, Daisy sold out Grace and said she snuck out the same night and came back earlier. Grace brought Ruby in to defend her honor. The four of girls argued until it awoke him and Iris, resulting in Wally yelling at all of them excluding Iris.

As of now, he's been kicked out of the house.

He brings Iris with him to Dick and Zatanna's house; leaving her there wouldn't be fair.

Zatanna only laughs at him, though, shaking her head. "A house full of girls. I could only imagine."

Iris interrupts their conversation, speeding in front of her father to smile brightly at Zatanna. "Is Ellie awake?"

The raven haired woman nods. "She's in the kitchen, actually."

The redhead grins, speeding away from them and to the kitchen in just a blink. Wally chuckle, and shakes his head. "I'm pretty sure my daughter has a crush on yours."

Zatanna laughs softly and heads in the direction of the kitchen. She gestures Wally to follow as she stands in the doorway in the kitchen, but not completely going inside. "As does mine."

Wally comes where she stands and sure enough, the both of their daughters were already in an animated conversation. Iris couldn't help herself, talking at a fast pace that not even Wally could understand sometimes, though Ellie was sipping at whatever was in her cup with red cheeks. Even though Zatanna disapproves of it, Ellie murmurs, " _Wols nwod._ "

Iris' talking slows to a normal pace immediately. "...you're just so pretty! I can't even imagine waking up everyday like you! Have you _seen_ yourself? Well, you probably did while you brushed your teeth, but that doesn't count. There would have been toothpaste all over your mouth—"

Ellie's blue eyes stare into her green ones. "Have you been drinking coffee?"

Both Wally and Zatanna laugh, admiring their daughters. "Ironic since all of your girls except Iris are crushing on Jace."

Wally agrees, still laughing as he watch his daughter interact with Ellie. "Wow, she really is a duplicate of me."

"Very much so," Zee laughs, finally coming inside the kitchen. "You guys want breakfast?"

* * *

"How was everyone's Valentine's Day?" Artemis asks, placing both the freshly made cakes in the center of the table. Before anyone could reach for it, Artemis says, "You only get a slice if you share."

It was Wally's idea, but Artemis liked sharing their day at dinner. Usually, it got everything off of the table and out of their system so the next day would he better. Plus, spending time with them was a joy.

"I surprised my beautiful wife with lunch and flowers at work," Wally smiles proudly, turning to Artemis. "She loved it."

Artemis tilts her head, raising an eyebrow. " _She_ was mildly embarrassed," she points out, though gives him a smile. "But I suppose it was sweet. You can have a slice."

"Mine was amazing!" Grace exclaims as she grabs a slice. "Jace took me to the movies and put his arm around me for the entire time! Eek! Mom, I think he's finally gonna ask me out."

Daisy shrugs, smiling a bit. "I got a few gifts and cards today. Nothing epic. Well, I ate six boxes of chocolate during my last hour, but that's it. No cake for me. I think my metabolism can be punished today; I'm tired of chocolate."

Ruby grabs a piece of cake while speaking, "The boy from next door took me to get some pizza. He's no Jace, but... he's cute."

Finally, there's one person at the table left. Wally looks to his left, seeing the daughter next to him smile softly as she picked at what was left (not much) of her plate. Artemis calls for her attention, "Iris?"

The green-eyed redhead looks up at her mother looking quite startled. Realizing she was wanted to share about her day, Iris smiles and leans on her elbow. "Oh, uh, nothing much. Ellie and I went just hung out at the park. We played tag. Oh, and hide and seek! I thought I had grown out of it, but it's so much more fun when it's almost impossible to see me and she can make herself fly and be invisible! We went to her house after and listened to old songs while drawing random stuff for _hours_ until Dick came home. He was tired, so I decided to leave, but it was so much fun!"

Daisy's the first to react to her ecstatic story and tone. She laughs, almost tauntingly, and murmurs, "Wow, Iris spending another day going on and on about her girlfriend. No shocking there."

Iris glares, standing from her seat. She grabs her plate and heads to the kitchen. "I'm going to bed."

"You're not denying it!" Grace sings loudly. Daisy laughs with her twin, nudging her.

"Girls, stop it." Artemis glares at the both of them.

"Mom, she doesn't like any boys and only hangs with Ellie," Daisy shrugs, eating at her cake. "I mean, you know how competitive Ellie is, right? She lets Ellie win in most of everything they do, even racing!"

"Ever heard of a best friend?" Artemis questions her daughter, raising an eyebrow. "Something none of you girls have?"

"I _choose_ to not have a best friend," Daisy defends herself, crossing her arms.

"Well, Iris chooses to have one," Wally speaks up, grabbing a napkin and three slices of cake. "This is the end of the conversation. Since you're such a class A detective, you can wash the dishes, Daisy. I'm taking this cake to Iris."

* * *

"You're up pretty late," Jace smirks, looking at his older sister. "It's, like, eleven o'clock. You're usually up at six."

Ellie rolls her eyes before going over and taking a seat at the counter. "I was up late last night talking to Ellie. She got into a fight with her mom."

"There's always something going on in that house," Dick chuckles, shaking his head after he'd kissed his wife good morning. "Then again, I haven't seen a West in about a few—"

There's suddenly a breeze of air forced by them. When they all open their eyes, there's a teenager in a red, long sleeved shirt with a yellow skirt.

With the lightning bolt on her chest, Dick realizes and smirks. He leans on his hip and laughs out, "I guess we have a new Kid Flash."

Which West was it? They didn't know.

She giggles and pulls the goggles off of her face, grinning. "Hello, Graysons. I am, in fact, Kid Flash."

Ellie grins happily. "Iris!" She moves out of her seat and goes over to hug the girl. "How'd you get the mantle? I thought you were fighting over it with your sisters."

"We were, but when you have two jerks of speeding sisters and you're faster than both of them with the best grades... well, you know what happens."

"Hey, if she can be Kid Flash, can't I be Robin, dad?" Jace asks his father.

"No. It's Robin and Batman. Not Robin by yourself," Dick chuckles, shaking his head. "Notice how there's always a Flash before there's a _Kid_ Flash. Besides, ol' Brucey isn't going to give up Gotham until his dying days."

Iris laughs at the family before grabbing Ellie's hands and tugging her closer. "I came over to gloat, but I also wanted to ask if you wanted to celebrate with me? I couldn't think of anyone else to scream to."

Ellie's cheek fade into a crimson color before she nods. "Sure! Let me go shower and get changed first, though."

"You look and smell great!"Iris exclaims, pulling her out of the house. "Besides, you can just grant yourself clean! Bye, Zee! Bye, Dick! Bye, Jace!"

"I'll be back tonight!"

Dick raises an eyebrow, looking at his wife, then son. "Did Iris just ask El' out?"

"Yeah, I got that, too," Jace nods. "I'm not even that smooth."

Though Zatanna just laughs at the both of them. "You guys are, like, two years late."

* * *

"My daughter likes yours." Wally murmurs to Dick while they watch the two girls tackle each other and laugh while they were supposed to be sparring.

Dick looks at him, then the girls. Sure enough, they were laughing pushing each other instead of fighting.

"They are being quite _biguous_ , aren't they?"

* * *

"Uh, Dad? Mom?" Iris says softly, coming into the kitchen.

She'd ask to stay home, claiming it was her time of the month. With Artemis having four girls, three in which who sometimes have postponed periods, it was hard to keep up, so she had no choice but to believe her. They both partly knew she was feeling fine, due to the fact that Iris runs off her periods instead of staying in bed, but they figured they'd let her have the benefit of the doubt.

"I knew you were feeling fine," Wally smiles softly. "Here to tell me what's up?"

Artemis offers her a mug. "I made some tea. I figured if you were actually cramping, you'd want it."

Iris smiles a shy smile before taking the warm mug. She takes a seat next to her dad at the counter and sighs. "I'm sorry for lying, but this is the only time I can talk to you without anyone eavesdropping."

"You haven't missed a day since seventh grade, Iris. I don't think a day will hurt you."

Iris smiles at her before bring the mug to her lips and taking a few sips. It remains on her lips as she murmurs, "Ellie asked me out."

She stares at her dad to see his reaction, expecting him to be shocked. Instead, a smile was spread on his face. She looks to her mother and sees the same.

The speedster sets the cup on the island counter with a frown. "Guys, I'm serious. Like, she asked me out on a date!"

Wally only laughs, shaking his head. "You two have been flirting for over a year now. I was waiting to catch you two doing something _seriously_ inappropriate."

Artemis nudges him with a glare, though she turns back to her youngest daughter with a smile. "Don't even think Zee didn't tell Wally and I about the love marks her daughter has. We've all, meaning Dick, Zatanna, your dad, and I, known that you like El' for some time now."

"Then we'd you guys always stop Grace and Daisy from teasing me?"

"Because you don't tease them about their love lives and they shouldn't tease you for yours."

Iris grins and makes a noise of happiness before hugging her father. In a second, she's also wrapping her mother into a hug. "I love you guys!"

* * *

"You need some help down there?" Ellie asks through her cell phone, watching her sort-of-girlfriend on the news pod of her laptop. "Where's your dad?"

There was a local bombing in her area. Ellie was two cities away, but zetas were a help. Also, it helps that Iris could move twice as fast as sound, but yeah, zetas.

 _"He's inside, but El', you used a lot of energy during training. I don't think it's safe for you to come here right now,"_ Iris speaks through her comm, _"I'm good. Everything goes slow in my mind, remember? Faster than a bullet. Please don't come down here."_

Though Ellie sees her fighting hand-to-hand with one of the thugs. "I didn't hear you say no. See you in five." She hangs up her phone and tosses it on her bed. She goes to her closest and sighs, not knowing what to wear. Unlike her parents, she didn't really see herself as any type of heroine, so she didn't have a costume. With yet another sigh, she grabs all black clothing and a pair of sunglasses (her father, as Dick Grayson, owned a business, so seeing his daughter out there would affect everyone). The raven haired teenager ties her hair into a ponytail before looking in the mirror.

"This is good enough." Ellie sighs, going to her window and opening it. She was going to get hell from her mom since it's obligated she rests after using a good amount of magic, but if she saves the world, maybe she'll just make her pay for her spa day.

**...**

It takes her a full five extra minutes to sneak from her house because her brother and friends were in the front of their house, in the direction of the zeta tubes. She ended up elevating herself on to the neighbors' house and going from there. She picked up her mother's genetic magic and her father's gymnastics. She could only thank Dad for thinking she weren't a magician and training her for the time being until her magic kicked in.

Another five minutes is what it takes to get to the building. It's only a large apartment building, though. There were people all around, evacuating and screaming all around. Ellie searches for a speeding blur of yellow and red, but she gets none. Regardless, Ellie helps with the evacuating, pointing her hands at the people as she murmurs, " _Teg meht ot ytefas morf eht... bmob noisolpxe._ " She breathes out. Ellie inhales and exhales, trying to refill herself. "Wow, maybe I am tired."

Regardless of the weakness of her voice, the people of the crowd stop standing around and yelling, and instead rush in the opposite direction from the building. Even the criminals seem to be stopping what they're doing and go in the same direction.

Ellie groans and holds her head, feeling it throbbing severely. There's a blur of yellow and red that hurts her head ever worse before she's being hoisting into someone's arm. "Didn't I tell you it wasn't safe for you to use your magic?"

She can see nothing clearly as she's rushed away from the site. "Why are we running?"

"The building's gonna blow," Wally speaks, catching up with his daughter. "Couldn't figure out how to diffuse it before it blew. Everyone's out of the building. We just need to make it off of the block to be safe from the blast and three to not get trapped in the debris."

Just as he says this, the blast goes off. It loud and they can feel the vibration. Iris specifically is affected by the movement and she starts to stumble, losing her balance with Ellie in her arms and the unnatural movement from the ground. "Whoa..."

Wally sees his daughter's feet moving at an uneven pace and stops himself. His feet slides a few feet in front of her, but it's enough for him to grab her and get her to stop running before falling and scraping against the ground. "Are you alright, Iris?"

Iris nods, taking in a few breaths. "Y-Yeah, I-I think the blast threw me—"

" _Revoc su htiw noitcetorp morf eht tsalb!_ "

When the blast of debris hits them, Wally and Iris wince away from it. He protectively covers his daughter out of instinct. Although it was not needed. Feeling nothing other than I few hit them, both of the Wests look up to see Ellie holding off anything from hitting them with two hands in front of her her and a still form.

The gush of debris is over with in a minute and Ellie gives one last weak spell, " _Raelc... eht... ria..._ " The air swirls into a non-efficient tornado with the waste and dust and locates it up and away.

Wally looks happy at the younger girl. "Thank you for your help. If there's anything we can do to repay you."

"Dad, that's El'!" Iris exclaims, going hug the frozen black-haired girl. "She saved us!"

Just before Iris' arms can wrap around Ellie, she falls to her knees, then drops all together.

"Ellie!" Iris screams, catching her in her arms before her face could hit the ground. Wally comes to their side, kneeling next to them. Immediately, he throws off her sunglasses off and checks her pupils dilating and constricting. "Dad, I-I told her not to come. She's used too much energy on magic."

"I-I don't know what to do. A regular hospital can't help her. I'll call Zee. Check her pulse."

Iris does as she told and she doesn't even notice the tears falling from her eyes until one drops on the girl in her arm's face. She doesn't wipe it, too distracted. "It's quickening... and slowing... and quickening again?"

Wally nods and grabs Ellie from out of her daughter's hands. Iris starts to gape her mouth and almost beg for her back, but Wally gives her a look that says 'her safety is more important' and Iris can't help to agree. "Zatanna says to bring her to her home. Nearest zeta is six blocks."

Iris nods and dashes off before he could talk once more. Her father catches up in less than a second, but a second is a long time in their world.

* * *

"Iris, slow down," Dick says cautiously, grabbing her shoulders. "You're going to start a fire inside the house from your friction."

Iris looks down to see the static bolts sticking on her from the carpet to her pants. She sighs and takes a seat on the couch, bouncing her leg. "Dick, I promise you, I told her to stay home! I knew she was tired when she came home from practice! That's why I went patrolling instead of coming here to hang with her!"

He places a hand on her back with a sigh. "I believe you. She snuck out of the house; she knew she shouldn't have left in the first place."

"Dick, could bring me a bottled water" Zatanna calls from the upstairs.

"I got it!" Iris exclaims. She grabs a bottled water from the fridge and speeds up the stairs, stopping before Ellie's room. She steps inside and her throat almost immediately gets caught up at the sight of Ellie resting not-so-peacefully.

Zatanna notices and grabs the bottle from her hands. She pulls places her hand on her back and rubs it soothingly. "Don't worry, she'll recover. It'll take a few weeks; maybe even months. I can't exactly cure her because she's not hurting or sick; just exhausted. But whatever spells she said, they took a great toll on her. Not even I ever fainted out _cold_ when using too much energy."

"I just feel like it's my fault," Iris sighs, looking up at her. "I mean, I know I shouldn't ever be mean to her, but I asked her not to come. I-I think I should've been hard on her. Is that wrong of me? I don't want to be controlling."

"Of course it's not bad," Zatanna whispers, pulling her into a hug. "Iris, you were trying to protect her. It's not your fault. But Ellie, she's her own person with her own decisions, so you did your part in warning her and she did hers in coming. You can only try to protect someone and if that means getting a little loud to make sure she understands, it's alright. Just remember to never force her into anything, alright? That's controlling, and I know it's something you'd never do."

Iris sighs before looking back at Ellie. She speeds over to her and places a warm kiss on her head. "I'm gonna let myself out. I'll visit in the morning."

Zatanna nods, watching the blur speed past her. She sighs and looks back at her daughter. "I hope you wake up before she loses her mind."

* * *

Sixteen. 16. 1. 6. One tenth and six ones.

It takes Ellie sixteen days to fully awaken. She had awoken up around seven times before, but she usually couldn't stay awake more than a minute. Not even enough energy was inside of her to form words. But now, her eyes were open and she could stretch her aching bones. That's actually what she does.

Only, she doesn't notice the person next to her bed in a comfy chair with a grip on her hand until the movement wakes her up.

"Huh... wha..." Iris murmurs, opening her eyes. She rub her eyes, not taking in anything just yet. It's only until Ellie yawns does Iris' head snap up. Sure enough, though they were tired, Ellie's eyes were looking into her green ones. "El'..."

"You should see yourself right now." Ellie says weakly from her bed, sparking up a barely there laugh.

Iris grins. Not even trying to stop herself, she squeals and cups the pale face that belongs to Ellie into her hands. "Ditto." Is all her murmurs before closing the gap between them with a soft, long-awaited kiss.

Ellie gasps, though relaxes into the action. She barely had enough energy to return the kiss, but she did what she could. "Okay, okay," she murmurs against the redhead's lips. Iris pulls away and kisses her all over her face, laughing and squealing loudly. "Someone's excited."

"What's going on in—" some begins to question until they see Ellie's laughing form. They both of them turn and see it's Jace. He grins at his older sister. "El'! You're awake! Mom, dad! Ellie's awake! Like, for real!"

Soon, Ellie's being engulfed by her closest loved one's. She can't help but think of how lucky she is.

* * *

"My daughter's dating your daughter." Artemis says to Zatanna, nodding her head in the direction of their daughters on the porch of the Grayson household while they pulled in the driveway.

Ellie was sprawled out on the swing with a mug in her grasp while Iris was on the step, slowly rocking her yet talking animatedly about something she saw on television. She was still tired and it was hard for her to move sometimes, but someone was always there.

Zatanna looks at the both of them. She looks at her daughter and sees the loving eyes they held even though Zatanna knew she couldn't keep up with what she was saying. "Oh yeah? Well, I think my daughter loves yours."


End file.
